


Morning sex with Pennywise

by Jessepinkbitch



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Clowns, F/M, Good Pennywise (IT), Large Cock, Morning Sex, Orgasm, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 15:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14524065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessepinkbitch/pseuds/Jessepinkbitch
Summary: It's in the early hours and you're snuggled up in bed, you can lie-in as it's the weekend. As you turn over, you're met with a pair of golden eyes....





	Morning sex with Pennywise

**Author's Note:**

> just some hot sex with Pennywise, haha. Hope you like it ;)

It's in the early hours and you're snuggled up in bed, you can lie-in as it's the weekend. As you turn over, you're met with a pair of golden eyes, Pennywise has joined you in the night. "Hi Penn", you say in a whisper, "hey, little human", he smiles and kisses the tip of your nose. You giggle and he starts to tickle you round the ribs and stomach, making you laugh harder. "Stop it!", you breathe, he only does it more. Then you turn over, with your back to him, he stops tickling you and rests his hand on your waist. He starts stroking you and let's out a low purr. You really enjoy his touch and you moan softly. His hands go to the waistband of your pyjamas and starts pulling them down with your panties, you lift up a bit to help him slide them down. He is already naked and his hard cock is resting against your lower back, he then positions himself so he can slide it between your thighs, pre-cum making it glide easily between them. 

The slicked head presses against your clit when he pushes, forcing a moan from both of you. His length is deliciously rubbing against you, making it even more slippery with your horny juices. He is so big, you can literally see the red mushroomed head poking out from between your legs. You can hear his shaky breath as he thrusts against you, hot against your neck. 

 

You can feel your orgasm approaching and he can sense this, so he pushes his cock more frantically against you, obscene slapping sounds of wet slippery skin echo through the room. You lift your leg up slightly and this is an invitation for him to slip inside of you. He obliges and starts to push inside. 

You come right when the head of his cock pushes in, screaming his name. "That's it my pet! Come for me", he breathes harshly into your ear and fucks you right through it, your whole body has gone taught, thighs shaking violently. He is holding onto your hips hard, chasing his glorious release, he suddenly comes with a shout, holding your hips against his his, as he fills you up, you can feel his massive dick twitching inside of you. Once he finished coming, he doesn't pull out yet.

"You ready for another round my pet?", he then starts pumping into you again. Making you twitch, as you're still sensitive from your awesome orgasm.


End file.
